


冤家路窄

by plotdog



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Gen, Modern Era, Street Piano
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现代设定，素不相识的萨列里（23岁）和莫扎特（17岁）在异乡车站的Street Piano边进行了第一回合奏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	冤家路窄

事实是这样的：这个国家的火车站出售鞋油味的纸杯蛋糕。安东尼奥把剩下的一团棉絮一样的面点丢进过道里的垃圾桶，感觉指头染上了纸袋里透出来的油脂，顿时绞紧了两根黑眉毛。他从口袋里夹出手帕，嫌恶地裹住手指，捏紧了转动，直到它们重新变得清洁为止。然后他把沾了油的手帕抛进了旅行箱的侧袋，牵住扶手，生气地用胳膊肘挤开便利店的玻璃门。

为什么你要把生命浪费在无意义的行程上呢，安东尼奥·萨列里？抛开令人大失所望的旅途终点不提，单是旅行本身就已经够糟糕了。他应该直接在本校继续深造，而不是把空档年浪费在这座阴沉枯燥的岛上。谢天谢地，他的旅程即将结束。上次来这么北的地方是什么时候了？从来没有。他下个月就要回奥地利了，至少这一回的终点不会那么可憎，他以前居然会介意那里比意大利寒冷。他再也不会拒绝学校的邀请了，区区几个月，伦敦就伤透了他的心。但还要去一趟伯明翰，如同为了交差，草草地给一首并不喜欢的曲子收尾。

车站的空气里漂浮着两个世纪以来积累的皮肤碎屑，他仿佛还能闻到糕点里的鞋油味。他觉得所有的往来过客都在经过的时候瞧他。抱着小狗的老太太、嘴唇上挂着金属环的青年、捧着书包的移民女学生，靠着墙或者他们的行李，谨慎地向他投一眼，再在他回头时把眼睛藏在广告牌或者手机后面。

或许这只是他的错觉，或者这正是生而为人的痛苦：不得不居住在人群之中，接受各种各样的评估；更为可恶的是，他正是一个尤其介意他人评估的人。当他准备好的时候，他可以做到在观众面前大大方方地表演。然而其他时候，他没有准备好，比如此时，邋遢地走在地铁中，缺乏修整的头发垂挂在眼前，他只能承受来自陌生人的漫不经心的评估，在等待中战栗。

安东尼奥往嘴里投了一颗太妃糖，使劲用槽牙咀嚼，直到糖皮和甜味一齐消失，只能尝到剩余的苦味。这是他为数不多的保持多年的爱好了，他还记得父母的糖果赏罚——很多年前的事了，那时候他还是小孩，他们还活在世上。此后的世界就像头顶着一团灰雾的城市，只有在音符流淌进来的时候才会展露片刻的阳光。

理性上他知道这只是诗化的说辞，他从事音乐行业只是因为他擅长这个，比所有同龄人都擅长，他会在这里出人头地。这是一种对领地的保护欲，在这片区域里，他是主宰，他是安全的，他的举止不会被评价为业余和无知。如同永远为他敞开的避难所，一副耳机就能把他与车站中嘈杂的污垢隔绝开来。

仅仅是美好的愿望，他没带耳机，不幸地被外界制造出过剩的心理阴影。

那架钢琴出现的时候，就像剧院中的光源都寂静了。只留一束聚光灯，直直地照射在它上方，木漆上泛着柔润的光泽。他拖着箱子沿直线朝它走了过去，一直到跟前才注意到不是什么好琴，上面尽是斑驳的痕迹。落座的时候又发现琴凳有些不稳，也许这就是此刻没人愿意使用它的原因。但他不会顾忌这么多，在意大利求学的时候他甚至会坐着塑料凳子练琴。现在只要把手指搁置在凉爽的琴键漆面上——他闭上了眼睛。

安东尼奥试验性地弹了一串琶音，声音从密闭的琴箱里传了出来。的确，这不是什么好琴，却惊喜地没有跑调。他以前就在伦敦的其他地方见过这样的琴，摆设在公共区域的角落里，提供给无事可干的过路人弹奏。换在别的场合，他绝不会不加准备地表演。但现在不是表演，他再不是那个万事追求完美的音乐家萨列里。这架钢琴蜷缩在候车室里，建筑条件不适合扩音，它的响声传不出几米远，随时会被火车到站的广播通知盖住。

他弹起了自己几年前的作品。这就是演奏的奇妙之处，弹到那个小节的时候，演奏者就会回想起第一次弹奏它时脑子里淌过的思绪。创作它的那段时间，加斯曼教授会在他借用琴室的时候走进来提一些建议，一身烟丝味漂浮在身后。他还会联想起乐章里的剧情——这曲子来自他创作的短剧。他会用存活在他脑海里女高音歌唱家随着琴键下的旋律歌唱，伴随着整幕剧的灯光和场景。它们存活在回忆和想象中，鲜活、沉痛，犹如存活在一个更加高层、更加虚渺的世界，而候车室里的其他人只能看见一台发声都有困难二手钢琴。这就是他的世界和外界世界的分割线，此时他存活在虚拟的聚光灯从钢琴上方投下的光芒中，整个喧闹的外界世界都隐没在了无关紧要的黑暗中。

如果能多保持这份静谧一会儿，他会感激万分，但是另一只手已经按到了琴键上。安东尼奥察觉到来者的时候，已经被一屁股挤到了琴凳左边。他有些吃惊，手指却没有停下，眼睁睁地看着来者自作主张地把他的曲子弹高了一个八度；接着他又自作主张地把等分音改成了一串切分音。他转头，却看见了一个小孩子。一个最多不过十八岁的男孩，金头发竖在头顶，正带着一脸笑容，深情地望着——琴键。

这本该是一段行板，却被他穿插着加了一串轻浮的颤音，强行加快了节奏。安东尼奥有些恼火，他不待见别人过度发挥他的作品。这本该是一段没有太多欢愉的陈述，这么一篡改，硬是变了味，虽然，他有些焦虑地察觉到，这番改动增添了万点波澜。平铺直叙的旋律多了一分刺耳，同时也多了三倍的生命力。

他刚准备张嘴询问那小鬼，却见他扭过头来，大声地讲话，努力盖过琴声和车站里的噪音。“您也热爱萨列里大师的作品吗？”他的笑容很真诚，不像是在讲一个笑话，也许是他没把眼前这个黯淡无光的旅客与在维也纳演奏大厅里大放异彩的指挥家联系起来。安东尼奥没料到他会用“大师”这个词，却注意到了他的英语有多蹩脚。

金发小鬼似乎并没有打算收到回复，指头一转，弹起了安东尼奥的另一首曲子。安东尼奥在内心长叹一声，默默地弹起了左声部的伴奏。这就是一首旋律优美简单的曲子，却被这年轻人弹出了蹦跳的节奏，透满了跑题的欢欣。他本该一开始就纠正他的，可惜已经太晚了。变奏曲渐渐地跑向了别的方向，现在安东尼奥都认不出来这是自己的曲子了，只能随着年轻人指下的高音窜动力所能及地伴奏。

他满肚子不高兴，先不提他被篡改成即兴谐谑曲的行板，这本该是属于他一个人的休憩，却被这个陌生年轻人搅和了。可恶之处是年轻人居然对他的恼火浑然不觉，时不时转过头来朝他挤挤眼，示意他跟上节奏。一旦安东尼奥沮丧地放弃坚守行板，提上了速度，年轻人就彻底地沉醉在了当场创作中。不像大多数守规矩的钢琴表演者在演奏中维持手腕的平稳，年轻人毫不顾忌地晃动着柔软的手腕，乃至整条胳膊都在上下起伏，头和肩膀也随着节奏点动。安东尼奥怀疑他是不是什么摇滚乐队的键盘手，可他比大多数键盘手多了十倍的自信。

他讨厌他的洋洋自得，可是他指头下流淌出来的音符……畏缩从安东尼奥的心头默默燃起。他自己的每一篇乐章都是在反复推敲下创作成的，这样现场成乐，实为少见，实际上就是没有过。这是他第一次在公众场合不加准备地直接弹出完全的、纯粹的新东西，可是，随着年轻人在高声部的引导，他完全没有感觉到阻碍，音符就这样自然而然地从他的手指下流了出来，不加一分犹豫，不需要繁复地修改，浑然天成。他以前从不相信自己可以做到这个，依赖于灵感，而不是后天的雕琢，那不像是他会做的事，然而他正在这么做。不可思议，他就像浮在自己的头顶上，扮演那盏虚拟中的探照灯，俯视着自己和陌生人并肩弹奏一首上一分钟从未存在于世的钢琴曲。

他注意到了年轻人的神情，陶醉却放松，如同即兴创作出这样美妙的佳作不过是家常便饭，信手拈来，而安东尼奥只不过是恰好站在他路上一名路人，跌跌撞撞地掉进他的舞池，狼狈地随着他的节奏舞蹈。而安东尼奥无法离开这支舞——它太美了，瞬息万变，揣测不到下一个小节的去向，他只能憎恶这不是他的舞蹈——他无法同样把它当作兴致而来的玩闹。

的确，对于年轻人来说，这就是字面上的玩闹。他甚至想绕过安东尼奥的胳膊去弹一臂之外的低声部，于是把一条小腿叠在大腿下，半跪在琴凳上把自己撑高，左胳膊绕过安东尼奥宽阔的肩膀，去敲击比他的声部还要靠左的区域。安东尼奥感觉到一条细溜溜的手臂横在自己身后，紧张地往前坐，弯折起胳膊，艰难地缩在局促的区域里弹奏。幸好年轻人很快打消了继续的念头，也许终于意识到同一条琴凳上的人不是可以薄到轻松搂进怀里的姑娘。安东尼奥抿紧嘴巴，暗暗埋怨着这小孩缺乏教养。他感到气馁，以后再演奏这首曲子，他只能回想起这个惹人心烦的金发年轻人了。虽然，理论上来说，这其实是这位年轻人的曲子。他根本只是个顺手的伴奏。

安东尼奥用力地把指头一齐敲上琴键，如同砸键盘泄愤。没料到年轻人恰好接上了他，把这当作了收尾，加了最后一串勤快的跳跃，落在了一个清亮的高音上，如同约好了似的。他转过头看着安东尼奥的眼睛里也充满了惊喜，仿佛是要询问他，“你是怎么知道我要这么收尾的”？

但年轻人张嘴说的是，“您是我遇见过最棒的琴伴了！真幸运遇到你，我差点就要沿着这条路走过去，错过这架钢琴和钢琴边的您。”

他的奉承让安东尼奥心头一哆嗦，赶紧从琴凳上起身。“与你共同演奏很愉快。”他欠了欠身，只想赶紧走人，哪怕躲回便利店里直到火车到点。所有陌生人的评估目光加起来都比不上眼前年轻人的目光令他恐惧，而这里面仅仅容纳了毫无掩饰的欣赏和欣喜，毫无掩饰地打量他，比那些漫不经心的扫视更让他感觉自己身处一场检阅。而那只是一双干净的、纯洁的、甚至透着孩子气的眼睛。他的嘴巴说着讨喜的话，就像所有被宠大的孩子，在爱与宽容中学会了爱人，乃至投出过剩的爱，在暮霭沉沉中闪闪发光，试图引起所有人的注意，换回更多的光芒、更多的爱慕。

年轻人朝他鞠躬，忙不迭的动作如同所有急躁的青少年，可是鞠躬又不像所有他这个年纪的其他人会做的——他的鞠躬幅度之大，几乎要在弯下腰时撞到琴凳，又差点在直起腰时撞到安东尼奥的下巴。抬起头来之后，他张开嘴巴，似乎有一百个问题要向安东尼奥提，然而在说出话之前，人群的掌声淹没了他们。

安东尼奥这才察觉到钢琴边绕了一圈人。抱着小狗的老太太、嘴唇上挂着金属环的青年、捧着书包的移民女学生，他们望着他俩，拍着手，如同刚被大开眼界。安东尼奥接受过多次雷鸣般的掌声，但那时他充当的是萨列里“大师”，一名初露头角的作曲家，穿着正装，统领乐团，是表演厅的一个身份，而不是一个普通的热爱音乐的年轻人。他几乎忘了自己也只是个二十几岁的年轻人。和眼前这名十几岁的孩子一起演奏时，他们的年龄差提醒了他已青春不再，可合奏中的他又似乎变回了一个没有包袱的孩子，一起在音符的海洋中追赶浪头——他们的岁数差距又没有那么大了。

金发年轻人转过头朝人群致谢，用的还是那种夸张的鞠躬法，仿佛是一名十八世纪的宫廷演奏家，正在朝他的王公贵族们谢幕。“谢幕”终了，掌声渐歇，他转回身来，又想和安东尼奥讲话。安东尼奥握紧了行李箱的扶手，准备随时寻由头逃跑。

幸好，一名妇人从人群中钻了出来，手里还端着两个纸杯蛋糕，正是安东尼奥尝出鞋油味的那种。

“沃夫冈，你怎么跑到这里来了？”她责怪他，表情里却没有一点严厉，温柔地把蛋糕塞进了他手里。沃夫冈抓住蛋糕就往嘴里塞去，在满嘴的蛋糕渣里支支吾吾地回答“这里有钢琴”之类的话。他似乎没有察觉到可恶的鞋油味，一块终了，又把第二只蛋糕塞进了嘴里，刚才干净的白手指立马染上了油污，但他一点介意的样子都没有。安东尼奥转过身看了他最后一眼，妇人正用纸巾擦拭他嘴巴上的蛋糕渣，他朝着安东尼奥的方向挥手。

坐进车厢里之后，安东尼奥有些空落。诚然，刚才发生的只是一回偶遇；诚然，年轻人用一段简短的四手联弹成功地打击搭配了他，叫他心肝冒火；但是现在，坐在车厢里，看着那道耀眼的聚光灯又被吞没进白噪音之中，浮躁俗世一丝一毫地浮现上来，一切回归本位，他的心口又变成了空洞的。

他甚至不知道那位名叫沃夫冈年轻人是谁，他不知道他从哪里来，为什么能弹得这么好——一切都还没来得及解答，假设他愿意去求解的话。他已经记住他了，他是个急性子，一个小鬼头，饿起来什么蛋糕都能吃下去，还有，他是个天才。他的脑海里重复播放着沃夫冈最后的挥手，一直到车站和整个伦敦被铁轨抛在身后。打心眼里，安东尼奥其实知道，他会知道这名年轻人是谁。不久的将来，他就会知道，和整个世界一起，见证伟大的乐章之上他的落款，随着时代的更迭流传下去。

 


End file.
